The Universe of Davey Guy The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2018 3D traditional hand-drawn adventure comedy film, The Universe of Davey Guy The Movie. Part 1: Davey Guy's Introduction/Opening Titles (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) (Shows GreenyWorld Pictures logo) Text: DISNEY and TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION present Text: in association with WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS and GREENYWORLD STUDIOS Text: a CHRIS MELEDANDRI production (A flashlight is turned on and Davey Guy walks through the dark and clears his throat.) Davey Guy: Okay... (sighs) Attention, all viewers. I am Davey Guy, and this is my first movie of the series, The Universe of Davey Guy. The creator of the show first planned a movie back in 2015... which is pretty much about three years ago. And (points) you are watching it! (camera pans to Davey Guy) But now, here it is... The Universe of Davey Guy... (echoes) The Movie! (The screen fades to white where letters from The Universe of Davey Guy logo goes into place, a la Sony Pictures Animation 2011 logo. Then, "THE MOVIE" text smashes the screen, thus forming the film's logo and stays idle for a few seconds before fading to black.) Part 2: Davey Guy and the Super Mario Maker game/Lord Ree's plan (Fades to Walmart) Davey Guy: Hi, it's me, Davey Guy! And today, I am going to go to Walmart to buy Super Mario Maker! (Davey Guy walks inside Walmart.) (Cuts to Davey Guy inside Walmart) Davey Guy: And yes, I like this place better than other stores such as Target. I can't wait to buy this game here! (Cuts to Eggy and Jay Guy walking to Walmart) Eggy: Where has Davey Guy gone to, Jay Guy? Jay Guy: He went to Walmart to buy Super Mario Maker for the Wii U and the Super Mario Maker Bundle. Eggy: Ah, okay. I don't like the crowd there. I mean, I'm scared of crowds. It gives me chances of getting lost! Jay Guy: Yeah, that's your opinion... (Cuts to Davey Guy looking at the Super Mario Maker Bundle) Davey Guy: Oh boy. I can't wait to buy Super Mario Maker. Text: FIVE MINUTES LATER... Narrator: Five minutes later... (Davey Guy walks with Super Mario Maker to the counter.) Davey Guy: Good morning sir, I'd like to buy Super Mario Maker for Wii U and Super Mario Maker Bundle. What's the price? (The cashier looks at the game and shouts into the microphone.) Cashier: PRICE CHECK ON ISLE 11, FOR SUPER MARIO MAKER FOR WII U AND SUPER MARIO MAKER BUNDLE! (calm) For the purple guy... (shouts) WITH A YELLOW SHIRT, AND PUDGY-LOOKING HANDS-AHH! (gasps for air) (Cuts to Davey Guy, who now looks rushed and blurry from the impact) Cashier: (calm) Cash, or credit card? (Davey Guy gives the cashier his credit card. The cashier then puts everything in a bag.) Cashier: Your game, your bundle, your card, your copy of the credit card slip. (Davey Guy takes Super Mario Maker out of the bag and a heavenly light shines on the game during a heavenly choir.) Davey Guy: My very first Super Mario Maker game! I can't wait to play this game! (walks to Eggy and Jay Guy) Jay Guy: Hey, Davey Guy! Davey Guy: Hey, Jay Guy! Hey, Eggy! I got the game! Eggy: Cool! Davey Guy: I know, right? It's my chance to make my own Mario games! For example, I can make the most impossible Mario game ever! Jay Guy: Do you realize that it will cause rages? Remember when you tried to beat Flappy Bird and you caused this... (cuts to Davey Guy's house as a flashback and after 1 second it explodes entirely, the flashback ends) Davey Guy: Ooooooohhhhh..... Okaayy????????? Jay Guy: I think you should make a level that is hard but also beatable at the same time. (They walk out of Walmart) Davey Guy: How am I going to do that? Jay Guy: Well, use your imagination. It's not that hard. And I know that you can put the piranhas on the Goombas. Davey Guy: Woooooooow...... I can't wait when we get home. (Davey Guy, Jay Guy, and Eggy get inside the car and the car drives away to the house. Lord Ree is watching Davey Guy, Jay Guy, and Eggy with the SMM game out the window of the Everyday Ree Factory) Lord Ree: Curses! Not fair! Davey Guy has got a game as a reward when I tried to destroy the Police Station, and I've never even earned a reward! (the word "reward" is heard echoing in the reward center. Lord Ree groans and moans while sweating) Mr. Bree: Don't get worked up again, Ree, I just mopped the floors. Lord Ree: Oh, Bree, my good pal, if only I could have managed to steal something really big, then the world would be mine! Heaven knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet... from A to Y. Mr. Bree: A to Y? Lord Ree: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. Mr. Bree: What about Z? Lord Ree: Z? Mr. Bree: Z. The letter after Y. Lord Ree: Hmmm... (searches through cabinet) W, X, Y, Z. (pulls out the Plan Z folder) Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said! Mr. Bree: Oh, for the love of Pete. Lord Ree: (suggestively) Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. (Sniffs it) It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! (goes outside) So enjoy today, Davey Guy, because by tomorrow everyone will leave Trystan, and I will rule the world! All hail Ree. All hail Ree! (laughs evilly but after a few seconds he coughs) Excuse me. Part 3: TBA Coming soon! Category:Transcripts